happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clara and Marla
Clara and Marla are fan characters. Character bio Clara Clara is Sonna's mother who is a yellow cat with a sky-blue arrow marking on her forehead, a green pine-shaped abdominal marking and pinkish purple heart-shaped cheek marks. She always wears a large bright blue hairbow on top of her head and a pine-scented car air freshener or deodorizer around her neck. She is friendly, kind-hearted, motherly and caring, just like her daughter. She's also shy and timid. Clara always loves and takes care of her daughter, however she had to leave her daughter at The Town and go to Tree Village, her home place. According to Sonna, she stated herself as an unwanted child due to her mother leaving her at the town. However this isn't true, as Apple says that Clara left Sonna at the town because of Sonna's father trying to kill his own daughter after believing that she has been possessed by evil witches. Marla Marla is Sonna's step-mother who is a red lynx with a pink diamond-shaped marking on her forehead, yellow star-shaped abdominal marking and an orangish red scar on her right eye. She wears a pink tank top, a pair of dark red shorts and a necklace with an orange sea shell on it. She is unfriendly, hot-tempered, selfish and bossy, just like Orchida. She really likes consuming drugs and alcohol, smoking and having sex. Despite this, she takes care of Sonna every time, as she lives in The Town along with her girlfriend and her ex-boyfriends. According to Handy and Cuddles, Marla is a bisexual character, as she was seen dating with Lifty and Shifty but after that she broke up with them and started dating with Petunia. Marla always hides this from Sonna and her friends, however Apple always spies on her and keeps telling Sonna about her step-mother. This will put Marla in trouble after two warnings, while after three warnings she will become angrier. Trivia * Unlike other cat characters, Clara doesn't have a thin tail but a small, fluffy rabbit-like tail. * Like Sonna, Clara and Marla have imaginary friends that have been found in reality. Clara has a rabbit doll that can talk and walk, while Marla has a basketball that can kill someone is who near her. * Petunia, Lucly, Ale, Brushy and Wintry are Clara's enemies/rivals. Flippy, Lucy Clover, Roseate, Flynn and Apple are Marla's enemies/rivals. * Clara likes the colors blue, green, pink and purple, while Marla likes the colors red, pink, orange and yellow. ** Coincidentally, Clara likes "cool" colors while Marla likes "warm" colors. * Some of the tree friends say that Marla is a tomboy and Clara is a girly girl, however it's not true. According to Lucy Clover, she said that Marla is a girly girl and Clara is tomboy during their adolescence. * Fun facts regarding Clara and Marla: Clara was traumatized by sexual abuse, while Marla is skilled at tennis and loves ferrets. * Clara likes pop rock and classical music, while Marla likes punk rock and techno music. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Felines Category:Red Characters Category:Lynx Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Bisexual Characters